


Alice: Memories

by KaedeYukine



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Gen, Memories, Prologue, Promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeYukine/pseuds/KaedeYukine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those who had invested their time in playing Alice: Madness Returns, have they even wondered who sent the photo to Alice while she was working as a maid in Houndsditch - The photo which constantly reminded to never forget about her family. I used that as the foundation of this side story for my OC to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Young man, what is your name?”

The young man turned and bowed, “My name is Ace, Ace Adolphus.”

“No need to bow, young man. Lift your head high and look at the person speaking to you is respect.”

The young man stood up straight while holding a mop in one of his hands. His students snickered behind the back of this young lad and that caused the dean arching his brows, slamming his palm on his desk. Immediately, nothing was heard from the class. The young man named Ace was surprised of the minute outburst of the dean and kept silent. The dean cleared his throat, “My apologies. I should have introduced myself first. Let’s start this again.” He adjusted his collar and spoke with a voice full of authority but fatherly touch to it, “I am Arthur Liddell, pleased to be your acquaintance.”

“I am Ace Adolphus, pleased to be your acquaintance, Mr. Liddell.” He offered a handshake in which he was taken by surprise that the dean would shake his hand firmly and warmly. That simple gesture changed the dull life of Ace Adolphus ever since. The 14-year-old Ace had learnt many things from Mr. Liddell and looked up to him as a father figure which the former used to have. English, French, Music, Astrology, Geography and Photography were taught by the dean himself and free of charge.

One day, a young girl stumbled upon a secluded room in the library. He was too immersed in reading a book about cultures of the world to even notice her. Then, a thud was heard which lifted his head up towards the source. An 8-year-old girl looked up at his hooded auburn orbs with her innocent green eyes and she seemingly to be agitated than frightened.

“Are you lost, little miss?” Ace asked with concern.

The young girl held her stuffed rabbit tightly in her petite arms and went trembling on her lips, “I-I’m not lost! I just don’t know where to find my papa.”

Ace closed and placed the book down, walking towards the young girl. He knelt in front of her, reaching to the same eye level as hers and gave a gentle smile, “My name is Ace Adolphus. What is your name?”

“Mama told me not to speak to strangers…” The young girl mumbled.

“Well, you’re talking to me right now. A stranger is a friend that you have not met.” His gentle and friendly expression seemed to calm the young girl down. “So can you tell me your name?”

“My name is Alice Liddell.” She answered with an innocent grin.

“Liddell, you must be Mr. Liddell’s younger daughter then.”

She immediately brightened up and questioned, “Do you know where I can find my papa?”

“Of course, he should be in his office right around this time.” Ace stood and walked towards the door, “Let’s find your father then.” He offered his hand in which young Alice rushed to him and held his warm hand. He closed the door after she walked out of the room. As they walked past the long line of shelves of books, many undergraduates were watching him with disgust. Ace brushed off those stares and guided young Alice to her father.

“How long is it to take me to my papa?” Alice asked as they reached the long corridor.

“Very soon, Miss Liddell. Are you always this impatient?” Ace questioned as he looked down to this petite young lady. Alice had her cheeks puffed and averted her gaze away from him. He gave a calm grin and continued to walk along the long corridor of Oxford University while holding her small hand. “Here we are.” Ace knocked on the door thrice.

“Who is it?” Mr. Liddell voiced.

“It’s me, Sir and I have a visitor.” Ace answered and opened the door.

Before Ace could say anything, young Alice dashed into the office and leaped onto her father’s lap, “Papa, I have missed you dearly!”

“Alice! What are you doing here? Where are Elizabeth and your mother?”

“We are here, my dear.” A woman of strict but caring demeanor spoke.

“Mama brought Lizzie and me here but…” Alice trailed off and turned towards Ace.

Ace stepped up and explained, “Sir, I found her wandering in the library and since she introduced herself as your daughter, I brought her here.” He nodded at Alice which she let out a relieved sigh.

“Ah yes, this is Ace Adolphus. He attends to the Library and quite a bright young man, I must say.” Mr. Liddell introduced him to his family.

Ace bowed, “Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Liddell and Miss Liddell.”

“A well-mannered young man is hard to see these days. How old are you, Mr. Adolphus?” Mrs. Liddell questioned as she examined him up and down.

“I am 14 this year, Madam.” Ace replied.

“You are a year younger than me but you seemed so tall!” Elizabeth said in surprised and Ace blinked his eyes as he felt embarrassed by that comment. “You’re easily embarrassed, Ace?” She asked in which he remained silent and looked towards the ground.

“Ace, I would like to invite you over to my mansion for tea.” Mr. Liddell proposed which surprised him.

“I-it’s an honor, Sir but I…” Ace hanged his head low and shook his head, “I have to decline your gracious invitation. I have many things to attend to in the Library.”

“Then what about bringing the tea to you?” Alice suggested.

Ace was as surprised as her family with her suggestion but Mr. Liddell gave a hearty laughter. Then, it decided that whenever Mrs. Liddell and Elizabeth have the time, Alice would bring tea for Ace. He was grateful for such individuals. One particular day after knowing the Liddell family for at least two years, it was only Mr. Liddell brought Alice and left her in the care of Ace. “Ace, I expected her to be well at the end of the day.”

Ace nodded as Mr. Liddell closed the door. He took out a book and sat at his lounge chair, reading it while Alice took another and reading as well. It was a quiet yet enjoyable atmosphere until Alice tipped the globe over. Her cheeks were puffed up and with tears swelling in her green orbs. The young man picked the sphere up and set it right again. “Are you alright, Miss Liddell?”

“How can I be alright when I fell down?” Tears started to break down on her delicate and naïve features. Ace knelt in front of her and stroked her black hair gently. There was no words exchanged but that was enough to stop her from crying and soon, a tiny smile wheeled across her lips. “Ace, why do you have that globe over there?” She pointed out.

“Well, I want to travel the world. I want to see what lies beyond the horizon and I want to document them down. It’s my passion and it’s in my blood.” Ace stood up and spun the globe.

“What do you mean it’s in your blood?”

“My father is a seaman and explorer. With that, he got to travel around the world. So I want to do the same!” Ace answered with excitement in his voice. “There are things that you cannot learn with just staying in the library. However, with the help of Mr. Liddell, I have learnt so much more.”

“It sounds dangerous but at the same time, it is fun to explore the world. My papa said that imaginative minds are good.” Alice stood up too and climbed up a chair to reach his height. “When you traveled, bring me along! I want to see the world as well!”

“Aren’t you a little too young to challenge the big world?” Ace giggled.

“I will grow up in no time!” Alice answered with a haughty tone as she held her rabbit doll tight.

Ace giggled again, “Having a travel companion isn’t that bad so let’s make a promise then.” Ace offered his pinky finger, “We will travel together one day.” Alice beamed and hooked her pinky finger with his. That promise may not be able to fulfill anytime sooner as one year later, the Liddell Family perished in a fire and Alice was the sole survivor.

For 10 years, he had been watching over her in the dark and sent her the photo of her family to her, not wanting her to forget them.

“Will you remember me?”


	2. How are you, Alice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderland had been restored for now. However, none of the residents was able to return home as the damages had been done by the Dollmaker and also the former insanity of Alice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace Adolphus is my OC which I will use extensively and (maybe) exclusively in this fandom.  
> Permission must be seek before using him in any other fandom.

Wonderland had been restored for now. However, none of the residents was able to return home as the damages had been done by the Dollmaker and also the former insanity of Alice. She peered out through the frail frame – A scene of 1800s London; polluted, dull and disheartening reality. Nothing amused her from this place anymore. At least she knew the murderer of her family and the rapist of the Orphanage was finally struck down. Even if one had been erased from existence, there would be others of using children as sex tools for the predatory society. For now, she was free from the nightmare.

Alice had been living with her former nanny, Nan Sharpe. It was quite a run-down but simple way of living at the moment. She was working as a maid in the newly renovated Mangled Mermaid, a whorehouse. Even though there were times that many men from the seas wished to advance on her, she was able to beat them down with her quick wits. Much to her dismay, some even wanted to buy her off from her nanny, which Nan Sharpe would not allow in a million years.

In this relatively new life, Alice had more confident in overcoming her past, but did not give any much comfort. The lingering feeling of the murderer that was so close to be part of her life frightened her. If only, she was able to figure it out earlier, nothing of that sort would happen. Alice looked upon the scars that she inflicted on herself, thinking that she must have gone really mad and there were no hopes of curing the decaying mind of hers. Only at the end, she finally thrived to live on and to find out the truth, piece by piece with the help of her friends from Wonderland. Not only that saved Wonderland but also to discover who the murderer was.

It had been months since that happened. Nobody saw her pushed down the famous Dr. Angus Bumby. He deserved to be killed that way; crushed under the incoming train. At times, she felt guilty of not able to notice the damages being done to the Orphans because she was so indulged of solving her own problems.

A sudden knocking on the door cut her thoughts and it was her nanny, Nan Sharpe. A woman with a bulky body figure, wearing a pink dress that accentuates her breasts, donning a peacock feather on the bun of her hair and has a sailor’s anchor tattooed on her right breast. Despite looking intimidating, she is the only one who is truly kind and supportive to Alice. 

“Alice, are you still thinking about the fire?” She asked.

“No. I am just thinking of my family. It’s a lot better than keep lingering in nightmare.” Alice answered as she looked up to her only friend.

“That’s a good turning point, Alice. It’s time for you to get to work. If anyone touches you, I believe you are capable of putting them off.”

Alice nodded again and her nanny exited the room. She prepared herself and wore the necklace which held her sister’s room key. “At least I still have something to hold on to.” She went downstairs to the bar and served drinks to many sailors alike. Some were interested in her since she is only nineteen years of age.

She had many ways to stop them and one way was to beat them down verbally which always work its charms all the time. However, this time there was one who did not back down and even picked her up by the collar.

“Put her down, barbarian.” A voice of an English man was heard.

“Mate, she is my woman tonight. There ain’t nuthin left for you.” A sailor taunted.

“She is just a barmaid. Leave her alone.” Alice looked at him. The young man was age of mid-twenties, having dark red hair which reminded her of roses and a pair of soul piercing, dark auburn eyes. He was the most presentable, if not, the most pleasantly-dressed in the whole whorehouse.

The barbarian let her off but went after the young man who just interfered. The bulky man took a bottle of emptied Gin and hit it against his own head, using it as a weapon, ready to attack the young man.

“How amazing can a man be to show off his own stupidity?” The young man stood up and dodged as the sailor charged towards him. “Too slow, having sea-sickness in a bar? How embarrassing...” Alice was impressed by the way he spoke down to his challenger.

“I going to get you this time, you faggot!” That imbecile charged towards him and crowd was gathering around them but they were rooting for the sailor, obviously.

“Get that little mouse!” One yelled.

“Your English needs improvement and as you can see, I am a human being and not a mouse.” That young man took the chair he was sitting on. “This would be enough to deal with you.” He kicked it towards the charging maniac as he fell forward, crushing his own face with that deadly broken bottle.

“Argh, my face!” The man screamed in pain.

To be honest, Alice was hoping to see that. “Enough!” Her nanny yelled. “You, get out of here! She is not available for that kind of service!”

“What about him, Sharpe!”

“I don’t want to repeat myself. Leave at once!”

“You’re lucky, young lad. There won’t be next time.” He grumbled and everyone went back to their own seat again. The young man stood aside and watched the sailor leaving. He took a broom and dustpan, starting to clean the place.

“Ace, you don’t have to do that, you know. I am glad that you’re here to fend off that rascal. He had been eyeing on Alice for a while now.” The young chap was Ace.

“It’s alright. I made a mess out of this place, so let me clean it up.” Ace swept the broken glass off the floor and threw them in a bin. This was the first time she ever seen a man that responsible and quite a gentleman. 

She offered her help, “Here, let me do it.” Alice helped to clean up the blood. He nodded and once he was done cleaning, he placed back the broom. Ace sat back to his seat which was the nearest to the window and looked out towards the dark sea. Alice could not help herself but stared at the enigma young man named Ace.

“Interested in him?” A woman in skimpy bustier whispered to Alice.

“Absolutely not, how can I be interested in him when he almost destroyed Nanny’s place?” Alice retorted despite her heart meant otherwise.

“Well, well, he is one of a kind gentleman around this area. So many women swooned over him but none had actually touched his heart. Here, give him the best liquor available. He deserves it.” She pushed the mug to Alice.

Alice gave an annoyed expression and approached him with the mug, “Thank you for helping me, but you would have had get yourself killed.” He smiled and took the mug. Ace went back to stare at the seas again. His facial features did mention by the women here as attractive. For whatever reasons, Alice could feel that he wanted some time alone so she left him be. After all the work, she noticed that he was still sitting at the same seat, deeply in thoughts.

Suddenly, a string of pain hit her head hard. Everything went black as she heard his voice, “Hey, Miss!” That voice faded and there she was, Wonderland again.

When she woke up, it was the same place that she had been to in the past – Vale of Tears. A familiar figure appeared in front of her, the White Rabbit. “Alice, what are you doing here?”

“I have no idea. Things are not going well in this place, aren’t they?” Alice looked around and there were so many damages to scenery she once knew.

“Actually, it is getting better but at a slower pace. Everything depends on your mentality, Alice.” The White Rabbit answered. “If you have the confidence to overcome your past, then this place would be a lot better. However, forcing yourself will never be good.” Alice nodded as she followed the White Rabbit walking towards a stream of pure water.

“Ah, Alice, you’re back.” The Cheshire’s deep voice was heard.

“Don’t bully me right now, Cat. I have that just months ago.” Alice crossed her arms.

“Good, when you’re not over the edge, you’re taking too much space.” The Cat looked at Alice intensively.

“Anyway, I will be going to check the timing of the train in Looking Glass Station.” The White Rabbit leaped away and soon disappeared through a door.

“So the station is back? What about…” Alice was interrupted by the Cat.

“A new law is reign in Wonderland. I have repeated this before and I will say it again.” The Cat spoke with his usual smile.

“What? Who and how? I thought I have stopped the Infernal Train and the Dollmaker!” Alice suddenly has the urge of vomiting.

“A rumor had emerged that the Prince is back. The son of the Red Queen and we do not know which side he is on.” The Cat clarified.

“When did she have a son? I doubt the son would be any difference from the parents. What about Lizzie? I thought she would be…?” Alice was concerned.

“That is what we are going after to. Would you want another being to destroy Wonderland again!? Be on your guard, Alice.” The Cat disappeared and she looked down sadly. Of course, she did not want that to happen again. Her heart was wavering and feeling weak. Despite having much confidence to overcome those unnecessary feelings, she was still unsure of herself. She clutched the key which she wore as a necklace.


	3. Aren't you kind today, my Queen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he stared towards the distant sea in the gloomiest night, many things were running through his mind. However, when he heard a thud behind, the girl whom he had just saved collapsed. “Hey, Miss!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace Adolphus is my OC which I will use extensively and (maybe) exclusively in this fandom.  
> Permission must be seek before using him in any other fandom.

As he stared towards the distant sea in the gloomiest night, many things were running through his mind. However, when he heard a thud behind, the girl whom he had just saved collapsed. “Hey, Miss!”

“What’s the matter!?” Nan Sharpe shouted with concern.

Ace picked her up and quickly brought her into one of the empty rooms upstairs, preventing other perverted minds getting to her. “Miss Sharpe, is it possible for you to bring up some warm water and a piece of cloth?”

“Alright, my boy, take care of her.” Nan Sharpe went down. He looked at the girl as she trembled. Not knowing what to do, he held her hand tight, ensuring that he was here with her. 

When Nan Sharpe returned, she was somewhat surprised but not startled. “Was she having nightmares?” Ace nodded and still held her hand tight. “You’re a good boy, lad. It’s been a long time since I actually witnessed someone who cares.”

He smiled gently and turned to Alice. As he slowly released his hand, the grip from hers tightened. Ace took Sharpe’s hand and slowly passed the assurance to her. “I will be going.” After that, he left Alice in the hands of Sharpe. As he stepped out of the whorehouse, he walked into the dark alleys of London. “Following me around is not going to make you lose several pounds.”

The same group of three sailors appeared from the dark shadows as their faces lit up under the light of the moon. “Well, young lad, you do need a several pounds off!” One of them who yelled was the one that he saved the lady from. He charged towards him as Ace dodged like an agile monkey. The second one rammed him into a tall pile of barrels where few of it dropped on to both of their head.

The second man punched continuously hard on the young man’s face, bruising him quite badly. The white top of his was dirtied with his own blood. Ace managed to pull a heavy punch on his attacker and the third man grabbed his legs. “Let see of how a broken bone sounds like, eh boy!?” He dragged Ace and hanged him upside down, attempting to break his leg by crushing within his clutches. Using his quick wits, Ace took some of the broken woods of the barrels and smacked the head of that giant barbarian.

“Oww that hurts, me boy!” He was bleeding.

“Of course it hurts, fools.” For a situation like this, the young man was actually maintaining his composure and gradually taunting his attackers. He hit his captor one more time and that made him released the boy. He landed and quickly grabbed another wood piece. This time, it was one with a sharp edge. “I will not hesitate to kill any one of you if I have to.”

“What else can you do? You’re just a boy!”

Ace thrust the wooden piece forward just like a fencer would, barely missed, stabbing his attackers. “You don’t know me.” They dodged and seemed to be afraid. “I have nothing to lose, my fellow sailors.”

“Argh, this chap is mad!” Ace took his stance again and this time, he would not back down. “Let’s go before he really wants to kill us!” They ran off hastily. Ace glanced towards his palm and noticed it was bleeding. He was furious to the extent of not knowing he was clutching the sharpened plank hard.

He released the grip slowly and slumped against the brick wall of the alleys as his fringes covered his features. “I almost lose it…” Ace covered his face with his bloody palms. Tears from heaven fell upon him as he fell asleep in the dark streets.

When he woke up, he observed the surrounding as he held to this book, “I must have fallen asleep again.” Ace was reading a book of magic potion in his room, in the Castle of Queensland, which consisted of a single bed, a broken tinted glass window, several bookshelves and a study table. He heard some footsteps along the corridor and the sound of the footsteps was not pleasant. Someone or something was getting angry and he knew who or what it might be. He sat there quietly as he waited for that to destroy the door which he had fixed so many times. The door had broken into pieces – Ace had to ask for a new one, again. It was the brothers, Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Those two brothers had unevenly proportional body which their bodies were huge and yet their feet were as small as a human palm. The younger twin – Tweedledee was the one larger in size and the older one – Tweedledum was smaller in size. They wore the same outfit of red and white stripes as top and white tight pants with black shoes.

Ace placed it down on the table as he turned and looked at them, “Please knock before you come in.” His stare was so cold which made people shivered and that stare was not welcome in the Red Palace. For one moment, Tweedledee froze and cold sweats emerged from his forehead. Ace waited.

“Fool, don’t look at his eyes!” Tweedledum slapped his brother’s face and he did manage to snap back to reality. Ace’s eyes did not turn away from them. His expressionless face made him even more fearsome as he glared at the brothers.

“He’s scary.” The younger twin whimpered.

“The Queen summoned you to the Execution Ground.” The older twin tried his very best not to shutter. Even if he did not show his fear, Ace could still sense it. He stood up, took his Red Flute and his deck of playing cards, leaving the two brothers in his room.

“Please get me a new door. Both of you and Her Majesty have pushed my door to the limit.” Ace waved to them as he walked towards the Red Throne Hall, ignoring their complaints – “Why the Queen wants him anyway?” and conversations like that. As he walked past the long hallway, the scenery would never change. River waters were as red as blood. Some of the residents of Wonderland were captured and about to be prosecuted and if they were lucky, life-time sentence if not…

Ace’s face was full of disgust. The Queen was waiting for him to watch the show of Execution. He walked towards her throne and there she was – The notorious Red Queen of Queensland. The Red Queen always wearing her classic dress which consists of red and black only. In the whole ground, Her Majesty and Ace were the only ones who stood out the most, with their flamboyant red and golden trims.

“Ah, isn’t my Royal Jester. How’ve you been?” Amazingly, she asked.

“I’m very well, M’lady.” His hand placed on his chest and bowed. He could not stand back right again unless she ordered to.

“Good, please raise your head. I want you to enjoy the Execution.” Ace did what he was told to and turned towards the ‘criminals’ who had ‘offended’ the Queen. Most of them were rabbits, mice, pigs, flowers and some were even her personal Card Guards. Ace’s expression softened and the Queen took notice of that. “Are you feeling sorry for them?” The Queen snickered as Ace looked upon them. He walked towards them and took out his dagger, slicing their bondage apart. This action had made the Queen furious.

“M’lady, they don’t deserve to be executed in that manner. It’s choice of M’lady to forget about them or implant their useless existence into the memories.” Ace looked towards the Queen and turned around towards the ‘criminals’ and whispered, “Escape through the route with the white line.”

“Thank you, Sir Ace.” They bowed and left quickly before the Queen gave orders to hunt them down.

“Ace, look what you did!? I was about to execute them to prevent anything disastrous from their doings!” The Queen stomped towards Ace and slapped his face hard.

“Doesn’t Your Majesty think that placing them into your noble mind worth all that trouble?”

She remained silent. As she took the dagger from Ace’s hand and gazed his cheek – Fresh blood started to emerge from that wound and he could only remained quiet. His eyes did not have any emotions. No hate, no anger, no sadness or even pain. He was looking at the Queen with his normal, blank expression which startled the Queen. “Ace, you have to stop being too serious and too righteous.” The Red Queen placed the cold dagger harder on Ace’s face and slashed his right cheek.

Red blood flowed slowly from that cut and still his face remained blank. The Queen was amazed at how much he could take the pain and gazed deep on his neck, arms and legs. She even threatened him by placing the dagger in his mouth, planning to give him a Glasgow smile. However, Ace was still standing there quietly. The Red Queen got tired as Ace’s wounds were still bleeding and he was yet to fall. She dropped the dagger on the floor, walked away and left him standing at the Execution Ground. As for the Executioner, this was the huge card with all of the symbols and a huge scythe wanted to end his life. Ace gave him an emotionless stare which caused the Executioner gaped and stopped.

He picked up his dagger as Ace started walking off the Execution Ground and whispered to nobody in particular, “What’s the matter, Your Majesty? Aren’t you kind today?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ace Adolphus is my OC which I will use extensively and (maybe) exclusively in this fandom.  
> Permission must be seek before using him in any other fandom.


End file.
